Good Time
by Double Helix Nebula
Summary: [ON HIATUS] After the release of Overwatch, life returns to normal for those involved in the production. Check out 'The Lost Chapters' for more content! Modern day, AU.
1. Morning in Zurich

_**Angela's Home  
**_ _ **Zurich, Switzerland**_

The light of the morning sun shone through the small cracks in the curtains and into the master bedroom of Angela's small 2-bedroom home just outside of Zurich. She was snuggling into Hanzo, who was sleeping soundly with one arm around her and the other behind his head underneath the pillow. She was up late the previous night taking care of a lot of paperwork. Now that Overwatch was out and all of the promo work was done, she returned to her regular job as a doctor and all of the stresses that came with that. Especially considering that just shortly before beginning work on Overwatch, she had just left University Hospital Zurich and opened up her own private practice and was trying to get it off the ground. As a result, she spent a lot of time flying back and forth between the US and Switzerland. Hanzo also returned to his normal activities as an Olympic archer for Switzerland.

The two had actually met shortly before starting work together with Blizzard for their game "Overwatch" where they would play characters based on their real occupation. Hanzo was actually the one to receive an offer, being an Olympic archer, but when Blizzard mentioned the need for a support healer character, he convinced them to bring Angela on board. Hanzo himself was contacted because his brother Genji, an actor based out of LA, auditioned for and got a part playing a ninja and suggested that his brother, who was an Olympic archer, be part of the game as well. Needless to say, the company agreed.

The two met when she was still working at a hospital and treated him for a skiing injury and Hanzo said during an interview that it was 'love at first sight'. He returned to the hospital a week later and asked her out in front of everyone and she accepted. In the same interview, Angela admitted that she only accepted because she was so flustered by him asking her out in front of her colleagues and completely intended to not show up but decided to go out with him at the last minute because '[she] was bored and had a bad day' and it turned out to be 'one of the best decisions [she's] ever made'.

By 8 am, the light lined up with Angela's eyes in bed, making her groan a little and made a motion with her hand as if trying to swat away the light. She snuggled into Hanzo more, as if trying to hide from the light, but it was too late, she was awake now. She slowly opened her eyes and let out a breath of defeat.

' _So much for sleeping in…_ ' she thought to herself.

She looked at Hanzo's sleeping form, smiling a little to herself as she adjusted her position a little and gently ran her fingers down his face. When she got to his lips, he suddenly opened his mouth and gently bit down on her finger. Angela jumped and let out a cute squeak as she yanked her finger from his mouth.

" _Du zicke_!" she exclaimed as she smacked his shoulder.

Hanzo couldn't help but start laughing at that. Angela began to murmur curses under her breath in German. Hanzo only understood some of it, which, in a way, made it even funnier.

"You know that I know what you're saying. At least some of it." Hanzo chuckled.

"Yes, but not all of it."

Hanzo laughed at that. Despite having lived in Switzerland at least 8 months out of the year, minimum, for almost 5 years now (and the past two years he lived there all 12 months not counting trips for work/family) his German was still pretty much non-existent; in fact, Angela spoke better Japanese than he did German. There was no pressure for him to learn though as everyone he interacted with spoke English for the most part anyway and Swiss German was a little funky compared to standard German because each canton had its own version of it; Zurich Swiss German was different from, say, Swiss German spoken by those in Bern and it was all different based on which canton they were in. That was just a level of confusion that he didn't want to deal with. He could just learn standard German but why do that when he already spoke English and everyone around him spoke English. And besides, Angela was putting no pressure on him to learn German and if the lady wasn't putting pressure on him, he surely wasn't going to put it on himself.

Speaking of which, Hanzo pulled her on top of him and rested his hands on her lower back and stared at her with that smile of his. Angela could only hold eye contact with him for so long when he was smiling like that; her heart began to race and she could feel her face begin to turn red.

"Wh-why are you looking at me like that?" she stammered.

Hanzo reached up with one hand and brushed some of her hair away from her face and placed his hand on the side of her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"You always look so beautiful in the morning." he said.

"H-hey! Don't try to ch-ch-change the subj…mmmphf!" Angela said before being cut off when Hanzo shifted his hand so it was behind her head and he pulled her down for a kiss.

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she melted right into it and began to return the feeling, one-upping him on the heat and passion. They broke away for air for a moment before going back in again and she found herself beginning to grind against him slightly. It's worth noting that they were both completely naked underneath the covers, so as their bare skin rubbed against each other with increasing pressure, Angela got more and more turned on. But that soon came to an abrupt end when the phone rang on the night stand next to them, making both jump a little because of the loud ringtone.

"Damn, you really need to turn that thing down." Hanzo said.

"I don't know how!"

Hanzo answered the phone.

"Hello?"

He was suddenly assaulted with a barrage of German from a guy who sounded kind of upset.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hold up, slow down. No sprechen the deutsch, man. No sprechen the deutsch." Hanzo said before handing the phone over to Angela.

Angela grumbled as she ripped the phone from his hand and put it up to her ear.

"What do you want?!" she barked into the phone, thinking it was a salesman or something.

Suddenly, her face change to shock and she jumped off of Hanzo, threw the covers off of her and got onto her feet at attention.

" _Oh, hallo Herr Kleiner! Wie geht es Ihnen?_ " she said in a polite, Barbie-like customer service voice.

Hanzo couldn't help but chuckle; she fucked up. He saw her shake her head profusely as she disappeared from the room and headed downstairs.

" _Ah, vergib mir! Das war doch nicht so gemeint! Hahaha!_ "

That was all he caught before he couldn't hear her talking anymore. He chuckled a little to himself before turning his head and looking over at the clock. He saw it was about 8:15 in the morning so he decided to get up. He first swung his legs to the edge of the bed and yawned stretching his arms out and rubbed his eyes. He spent a few minutes resting his face in his palms. Finally, he stood up and stretched out a moment and then walked over to the chair where his clothes were and pulled on his shorts and shirt. He grabbed the eggshell white cashmere bathrobe hanging on the hook on the door and made his way downstairs. When he got down, he saw Angela pacing back and forth as she was finishing up her conversation. There was something hilarious about seeing her pace around naked and speaking in German. He stood there, watching her as she passed him back over and over again as she paced. When she was finished and hung up, she let out a long, dreadful sigh as she placed the phone onto the nearby table and then walked up to Hanzo and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He took a moment to place the robe around her shoulders to cover her up before wrapping his arms around her.

"Everything alright?" he asked her.

"Everything's fine." Angela muttered into him.

She then turned her head so that her speech wasn't muffled by her face being buried in his chest.

"That was just someone who was controlling some of the financing of the new office. Asking about turnarounds and such. I really regret borrowing from him; he's a real asshole."

"Can't you just pay him off now? I mean, the game sold really well and our bank accounts are definitely fatter than Amelie Lacroix's ass by now." he said to her.

Angela burst out laughing when he said that.

"You did _not_ just say that. Oh my god."

"Well, I mean, am I right or what?"

"You're an idiot, that's what."

"I'm just saying." Hanzo grinned.

She just clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"Anyways, I mean I could, but why would I? It's interest-free for another 2 years, plus, I'd rather take that money and reinvest it to grow my practice more and get even more return on it." Angela explained to him, "Besides, our house in Kyoto is still not paid off yet; if I wanted to pay something off first, it'd be the house."

"Oh Angie, you're always overthinking things." Hanzo chuckled.

Angela just rolled her eyes and held onto him for a little longer before slowly pulling away and then pulling her arms through the sleeves of the robe and then loosely tying it.

"I guess I should make breakfast now. What would you like?" she asked as she made her way into the kitchen and began to look through what they had.

"I'm not particularly picky right now."

Angela hummed in thought to the tune of Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" as she began to pull out ingredients to make breakfast with.

"Oh hey. Andrew just sent me a text." Hanzo mused aloud as he looked at his phone.

"Hm? What did he say?" Angela asked.

"Said the flight's an hour early." he told her as he began to type away a response.

"Wait. How is he texting you if he's still 30-some-odd thousand feet in the air?"

"In-flight WiFi, I'm assuming." Hanzo told her.

"Well I don't know." she said defensively, "Not every flight has WiFi."

Hanzo looked up from his phone over at her.

"It's an international flight, baby." he said in a 'that should be obvious' tone.

"So am I supposed to know what every airline carrier features in their international flights?!" Angela said, raising her voice, "I don't ha…!"

Hanzo held his hand out to her and hushed her as she spoke.

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby. Calm down." he cooed.

"Yeah, while you're standing there talking to me like I'm supposed to know everything about in-flight...whatever! Don't talk to me like that!"

"Baby, baby, it's alright. Just relax." Hanzo chuckled he said as he made his way over to her.

She walked away from him towards the end of the kitchen and he followed her until she she was backed up against the countertop. She then turned her head away.

"No! Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

"Shhhhh, just relax. Everything will be okay." Hanzo said calmly as he reached his arms out to her.

"No!" she said as she swatted his hands away.

They continued to swat each others hands away for a moment before Hanzo made one big swat and then wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her to him and rested his chin on top of her head. Angela inhaled sharply when she was suddenly pressed up against him and it melted her instantly. Her arms came up and wrapped around him as well and held him tight. Hey held each other for a few moments in silence before Angela slowly pulled back enough to meet his gaze, though continued to hold onto him.

"So should I even make anything then?" she asked, "Or did you want to wait and all of us have breakfast somewhere?"

"Why don't you make something small and easy then we can grab something when we pick them up."

Angela hummed in thought before nodding her head.

"Alright, I can do that."

He then let her go and she put some of the things away that she pulled out. Hanzo, in the meanwhile, went back upstairs to fix the bed and get his clothes ready for the day. He was going to jump into the shower real quick before breakfast but whatever she made was really quick because she had called him down before he was able to do so. Not a big deal, he'd do it afterward. Hanzo made his way downstairs and into the kitchen area where Angela was setting their plates at the table. On the plate sat a delicious-looking croissant sandwich.

"Thanks, babe." he said, leaning down to give her a kiss as she passed by him.

"My pleasure." she said, reciprocating.

At that, they took their seats and began to eat. The meal was pretty quiet; the two didn't really exchange words as they ate. They rarely ever did, instead opting to simply enjoy their food and being in each other's presence. Of course, unless one had been away from the other too long and they were catching up over a meal. Hanzo finished first and then pulled out his phone to reply to another text as he waited patiently for Angela to finish her plate. It didn't take her too much longer before she finished as well. Hanzo finished up his text and then shut off his phone and then placed it on the table and looked over at her.

"So what time did you want to leave?" Angela asked as she patted her lips with her napkin.

"Wanna do a round of yoga then shower up and go?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds great!" she said.

Hanzo nodded his head and then got up from his chair, taking both of their plates to the sink to wash them. Angela got up and made her way to the back yard where she began setting up their mats for yoga. Hanzo came out just as she was finishing up and after sharing a kiss, they began their sequence; often switching off who led fluidly between each pose. She was much more flexible than Hanzo and overshadowed him in flexibility-based poses which he could barely do but he dominated the strength-based poses where she fell apart on them quite quickly, assuming she was able to even complete the pose. Then again, doing yoga in robes didn't exactly make things easier. Their yoga flow lasted about an hour-and-a-half before they ended it lying in shavasana for a few minutes. And between the sun shining on them and the sequence, they were both drenched in sweat at the end, too.

"That was good." Angela breathed, breaking the silence

"Yeah, it was."

After a few more minutes of catching their breath, Hanzo sat up straight before getting up onto his feet.

"Alright, I'm going to go shower now. We should leave in about 45 minutes." Hanzo told her.

She nodded her head as Hanzo headed inside and upstairs to shower. Angela, in the meanwhile, got up a little slower and then put the mats away before heading upstairs as well and then opening up the door to the bathroom while Hanzo was in there. She let her robe drop to the floor and she opened the shower door and ushered her way inside. With the two in there, space was a little tight, but manageable. Hanzo looked at her like she was a maniac.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Hanzo said to her.

"Not at all." Angela replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, that was just a subtle way for me to say 'get the fuck out'."

"And that was a subtle way for me to say 'how about no'."

"Touche." he replied.

The two weaseled their way through the whole ordeal with plenty of playfulness and teasing along the way. Afterwards, they vied for dominance over the bathroom mirror and sink as they finished getting ready before getting dressed and then heading to the garage.

"You driving?" Hanzo asked.

"Absolutely not." Angela said as she opened the passenger side door and got in.

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alrighty then." he muttered under his breath as he got into the driver's seat.

Not that he minded driving; she owned a nice red 2014 Audi S4 and it was a blast to drive. He pressed the button to open the garage door and after starting up the car, they were off to the airport.


	2. Evening in Austin

**Gypsy Lounge  
** _ **Austin, TX**_

" **CHEERS!** " boomed a group of 4 people as they clinked their beer glasses together before they all took a huge swig.

The group consisted of a group of Blizzard employees and contractors who were celebrating the recent success of the game 'Overwatch' that they had been working on for quite some time. That group also included Lena Oxton, famous for playing the character 'Tracer'. Being the mascot of the game Overwatch, she spent quite a bit more time doing promo work and going to conventions and such to promote the game. Even after its completion and release, when everyone else was free to go, she was still doing some minor post-promo work; mainly photo shoots for future advertisements, merch or some such. She had a lot of fun working on the game, but she was very much ready for a long-deserved rest from it.

"So Lena," began one of them, "You ready for some R&R in Switzerland?" asked Jason, an animation artist.

"You bet your arse I am!" she responded.

"Where were you going again?" came Aaron, who was a sound engineer.

"Zurich to visit good ol' Angie and her boytoy." she answered, "Supposed to be real nice this time of year."

"Isn't Hanzo like, an Olympic archer for the Swiss team or something?" he asked

"Yeah, they pulled him in during the 2012 Olympics back in Lena's stomping grounds." replied Andrew.

Andrew, whose birthname was 'Kenji', was a cousin of Hanzo's on his mom's side. He was born in Osaka, Japan but moved to the US with his family to San Francisco, CA when he was 2 years old. In order to better integrate, his first name was changed to 'Andrew' though retained his birthname as a middle name. Why they didn't just shorten his name to 'Ken' and took on a whole new name was something he always asked his parents but never got a straight answer. He spoke some Japanese; enough to have a basic, surface-level conversation, but he definitely wasn't fluent. If he wanted to have an in-depth conversation, like with Hanzo or someone, they had to speak English. It was a major sore point to him when he was younger that his parents never really made him bilingual but now that he was older, he understood why, though he still wished that they had raised him bilingual. Regardless...

"But why Switzerland and not Japan?"

"So, Japan had him on their team the '08 Olympics but I guess, according to him, the Japanese team made some cuts kind of close to the 2012s in London and he was one of the ones let go. Then one of the managers for the Swiss national team contacted him to play for them and he accepted, having already spent like, the past few years really perfecting his technique and such. He liked it there and they liked him so he stayed on their national roster and lived there ever since." Andrew explained.

"For sure." Jason replied.

Andrew actually got involved in Blizzard's title completely independent of his cousin and actually came on some time afterward as an independent contractor who contributed music to the game by way of a friend who was the nephew of one of the game's sound engineers. In fact, it wasn't until he read a roster of the characters long after he joined on and saw Hanzo on it and his face and was like 'oh shit, I know that guy!'. They liked him enough to take him on to help with the music. It was there, too, that he met Lena. Her accent and bubbly personality drew him to her like a magnet. Their relationship was a little patchy at the beginning as far as romantics were concerned; he wasn't sure if she liked him back in that way for a long time and thought for sure that he was friendzoned. But as he neared the end of his contract, he figured that he had nothing to lose as he figured he'd never see her again if she said 'no' and he went out on a limb and asked her out. Not only did she accept, she openly asked him 'what took [him] so long' and that '[she] knew [he] liked [her] since day one'. Funny enough, he asked her why she didn't say anything before and her response was 'because [she] thought [he] just wanted to be friends so [she] didn't want to rock the boat'. The female psyche never ceased to amaze and infuriate him at the same time.

"Hey, am I late?" came a French-accented voice from behind them.

"Amelie!" Lena exclaimed as she jumped up and ran over and gave her a hug.

The others greeted her as well and she made her way around the group, giving everyone a hug.

"Grab a drink and park yourself at the table, Amelie." Andrew said.

"What's good? What do you recommend?" she asked as she adjusted her ponytail.

"Andrew got me hooked on these Eastciders. Best damn cider I've ever drank, that's for sure. And that's saying something, coming from me." Lena said as she showed her can to her.

"Yeah, that stuff's _really_ good." Andrew said, "I'm just having a local oatmeal stout."

"Ah, both sound quite good." she said.

She then looked over at Jason and Aaron.

"And what are you two drinking? Is it any good?"

"Well I'm just having a Budweiser." Aaron admitted.

Amelie looked offended at that.

"Why are you drinking that glorified, carbonated horse piss?" she scoffed

Everyone laughed when she said that. Her French accent made it ten times funnier. Aaron chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders a little, clearly very embarrassed. Everyone knew he had the hots for her, too.

"Heineken for me." Jason said.

"You too?" Amelie asked, bewildered, "You two have such terrible taste in beer! For shame."

"I tried telling them that but they won't listen. They're too set in their shitty beer ways." Andrew said.

"Fuck off, man." Aaron muttered.

"Hey, what can I say, I love my carbonated horse piss." Jason laughed.

"I do not understand why they sell such atrocities here, but such is the American way, I suppose." Amelie sighed.

She looked over at the bar, biting her lower lip as she tried to decide what to get looking at the tap handles.

"I will be back."

She walked over to the bar and looked over the selection at hand. She got into a short conversation with the bartender who recognized her and she agreed to take a selfie with him. Afterwards, she ordered a glass of a local German pilsner brew and then returned to the table, planting herself in between Lena and Aaron.

"Well, cheers." Amelie said, raising her glass a moment before bringing it to her lips and taking a sip.

She took a moment to spread the brew along her palate before swallowing. Her expression was blank for a moment while she processed the flavors.

"Well? How is it?" Lena asked.

"It's really, really good." Amelie replied after a few moments of silence, taking another sip from her glass.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"A local German pilsner."

"Nice! I'll try some after my horse urine."

Amelie rolled her eyes at that, taking another, larger sip.

"Hey, so Amelie." Andrew called.

She turned her attention to him.

"Hmm?"

"How long are you out here for?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning." she replied.

"Back to France or…?" Lena piped in.

" _Non_ , I'm going back to LA. I have a few auditions lined up once I get there."

"Nice going, Amelie!" Lena said, "What are they for?"

"Mainly TV roles. Though there are two or three roles for movies I am trying out for as well."

"Okay, can I just say how much I fucking love your accent?" Jason said out of nowhere.

Amelie turned her head away and scratched her cheek as she fought off a blush.

"Oh... _mon dieu_...I…" she stuttered.

"Seriously! Right?! She's like, the cutest thing ever!" Lena agreed.

"Something about those French accents, man." Andrew said.

"Yeah, seriously." Aaron responded.

"Oh, please stop. You are all making me blush!" Amelie pleaded.

"Please stop. You're all making me blush!" Jason imitated in a girly, terribly-French-accented voice.

Amelie was so flustered and shook her head.

"Oh...oh my…"

She then grabbed her glass, put it up to her lips and then began to glup it down. Everyone watched, thinking she was just going to take a gulp or two but she kept on going.

"Holy shit, Amelie, you're a fuckin' fiend!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You go, Amelie! Whooo!" Lena cheered.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Jason and Aaron chanted at the same time while banging their fists on the table.

She gulped down the rest of the drink before slamming the empty glass on the table and wiping her lips with her forearm. Everyone cheered her and patted her on the back. She giggled a little before getting up.

"I will be right back. I need more drink." she said before making her way back to the bar.

As she walked, everyone noticed Aaron's eyes following Amelie's ass. Jason gave him a smack on the back, which startled him.

"Why don't you try to hit that, man?" he said.

Aaron shook his head.

"I...I can't, man."

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"I just...I just can't."

"How come? She's single too, you know." Andrew told him.

"I don't know, man. I mean like…" Aaron bit his lip in thought, "She's French and...I mean...I'm not and…"

"Lena's English and Andrew's not but they're together." Jason interrupted.

"It's like...but yeah like, I mean, Lena lives here though. It's a little different."

"Dude, Lena started living here _after_ we got together. Before that, she lived in London." Andrew told him.

"Well yeah, but Lena wanted to live here anyway, right?" he said, looking over at Lena.

"Sure, but that doesn't excuse you. How do you know that she isn't looking for a reason to stay?" she told him.

"I don't know, guys. I just...I don't think it's meant to be."

"Man, fuck that noise. Just talk to her! I promise you it won't be as bad as you think." Jason told him.

"Yeah, seriously. _Don't_ make the mistake that I made with Lena. I waited way too long to ask her out." Andrew warned

"Ain't that right? I saw the way you looked at me, I know you wanted to get up inside." Lena teased as she nudged him with her elbow.

Andrew rolled his eyes and pushed her.

" _Regardless_ , it ended up working out but it easily could've not turned out so well because I waited so long."

"Agreed. You should make a move sooner than later." she added on.

"Shhh, shhh, shut up! Here she comes!"

Amelie made her way back with another glass of beer. This time, a double IPA. When she came back, everyone was a little quiet, but all eyes were on her and Aaron. Mainly Aaron. And his lack of ability to talk to her. Lena whispered something into Andrew's ear and he chuckled a little. Amelie looked over at them with a questioned look on her face.

"Mmm? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll get it soon enough." Lena giggled.

Amelie looked at them a moment before shrugging her shoulders and then drinking more of her beer. Jason suddenly was patted on the back really hard. He turned around to see who had just done that and his face lit up immediately.

"Holy shit, Mark! What the fuck?!" Jason said, elated.

He got up and gave him a big hug.

"How you been, Jase?" Mark asked him.

"Fucking good, man!" he responded, "Hey, pull up a chair, bro!"

"Naw, I'm here with Pete. Can't leave him hanging, you know what I mean?"

"Whaaaaat? Pete's here, too?"

Jason then turned to the others.

"Hey, will you guys excuse me for a little? I haven't talked to these guys in ages."

Everyone motioned him to go, and he got up and left with Mark. Around that time, people were starting to gather outside to the back area as the music began to play and people began dancing around and socializing. Amelie looked back at that and turned back to the other 3.

"Hey, that looks fun. Want to go back there?"

Andrew shook his head as he finished off his glass and then stood up, stretching his arms out.

"Naw, Lena and I have to get going. Our plane leaves early in the morning tomorrow so we have to get some rest." he said.

"But it was nice seeing you, love!" Lena said, giving her a hug.

Lena finished off her can of cider and then placed it on the table. Andrew went over and gave Amelie a hug and exchanged a few words with her. They then bid Aaron goodbye and gave him a hug before taking off. That just left Aaron and Amelie. And Aaron was sweating bullets. Amelie chugged the rest of her glass and then slammed it on the table after finishing it. She then ripped Aaron's glass out of his hand and chugged down what was left of his cup and then slammed it on the table when she finished it. She was clearly quite tipsy by this point.

"Ugh! Disgusting!" she grimaced after downing his beer.

She then stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Come, let's go dance!" she said.

"I-I-I don't know how to dance…!" he replied.

"Neither do I. Come, we can look like idiots together." she told him, dragging him off, ignoring his protests.

Andrew and Lena chuckled as she dragged off the stuttering and protesting Aaron. They passed by Jason, who also saw.

"Hey, keep an eye on them, huh?" Andrew said to Jason.

"You bet. I'll slip him a condom for good measure." Jason chuckled.

"You think they're gonna get it on?" Andrew asked.

"I think that you shouldn't underestimate a drunk and horny French woman."

"Point taken."

"Anyways, you two have a good flight, yeah? I'll see you when you come back."

Andrew and Lena gave Jason a hug goodbye and then the two disappeared into the night.


	3. Jumpstart My Heart

_**Zurich, Switzerland**_

The short drive out of the residential area they were in and towards the main part of Zurich was pretty uneventful. Angela rested one hand on Hanzo's leg and the other hand held her phone as she checked and responded to some emails. Hanzo had one hand on the wheel and the other hand on top of her's unless he needed to shift gears or make a tight maneuver with both hands on the wheel. He opened the sunroof all the way and let the clean, cool, fresh air enter the car, and it felt amazing. Every now and then, Hanzo looked over at Angela and couldn't help but smile a little to himself. She looked so cute, lost in her phone, doing whatever it was that she was doing. But suddenly, a song came on the radio and her head perked up when she heard it, freezing for a second to make sure it was the song she thought it was. She reached to the volume knob and turned it up a little. Once she confirmed that it was, in fact, 'Nie Vergessen' by Glasperlenspiel, she turned it up really high. That made Hanzo jump a little.

"This is my jam right here, babe!" she said.

She began to bounce around in her seat before singing along with the song.

 _Ich wollte nie,  
_ _dass uns das passiert,  
_ _Auf dem Weg zu unser'm Glück  
_ _haben wir uns verirrt.  
_ _Ein kleines Wort,  
_ _wurde zum großen Streit,  
_ _das hab ich wirklich nicht mit  
_ _gib mir mehr Freiheit gemeint.  
_ _Nichts ist so, wie es gestern war.  
_ _Ich wäre froh, wärst du jetzt noch da.  
_ _So hart bereu' ich diesen einen Tag._

Hanzo bobbed his head softly to the beat. Angela actually had a really good singing voice, surprisingly. If she wanted to, she could totally be a singer.

 _Werd' dich für immer vermissen.  
_ _Ich werd' dich nie vergessen.  
_ _Jeden goldenen Tag,  
_ _werd' ich für immer vermissen.  
_ _Egal was wir getan haben,  
_ _was wir gesagt haben,  
_ _vergess ich nicht,  
_ _Ich vergess dich nicht._

(x2)

She looked over at him and placed her hand on his shoulder when she finished the chorus before the next verse kicked in.

"C'mon, baby! Sing this next part with me!" she said.

Hanzo hadn't even heard the song before. When the next verse kicked in when the man began to sing, Angela sang in a deeper voice as she rocked in her seat.

 _Ich bin Schuld,  
_ _hab vieles falsch gemacht,  
_ _vielleicht haben Träumereien  
_ _uns zu Fall gebracht.  
_ _Und wenn ich schlaf',  
_ _Seh ich dich im Traum,  
_ _Will wieder aufwachen  
_ _Und dir in die Augen schaun.  
_ _Will nur dich wieder hier bei mir,  
_ _nur bei dir kann ich mich verlier'n,  
_ _ich frag mich ob's dich noch interessiert._

She then let his shoulder go and then began to dance around in her seat as the chorus kicked back in again. However, Hanzo noted that there was a crowd gathered around just down the street and he thought he heard someone crying. He then turned the volume all the way down for a moment and rolled the window down.

"Hey! What the…!" Angela protested but was silenced when Hanzo held his hand up.

"Hold on a second. I think there's something going on." he said.

She moved her attention over to where he was looking.

"Wait. Pull over. I think I see someone passed out." she said.

He did as asked and then both got out of the car. They made their way over to the crowd and could see a woman crying over an older man. Angela knew there was something very wrong about this picture and her training began to kick in.

" _Rufen sie einen krankenwagen_." she told one of the people nearby.

He nodded and pulled out his phone to do as asked. Angela and Hanzo pushed their way past people, to get to the center. Angela reached down and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

" _Kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist_?" she said to the girl.

She turned to look at her and shook her head.

"I don't fucking understand you!" the girl exclaimed, her accent giving away that she was from America or Canada.

Angela was taken aback a bit by her snappiness but understood that she was under a lot of duress and let it fly over her.

"I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what happened? I'm a doctor, I'm here to help." Angela told her.

"Thank goodness you're here, doctor! My father, he...! He...!" she said hysterically.

Angela held her hands up to her.

"I understand you're under a lot of stress, but I need you to calm down and tell me, calmly, what happened."

The girl nodded her head, taking a moment to catch herself. While she was taking care of that, Hanzo checked for vital signs on the man. It wasn't looking good. He was unable to get a pulse and the man's face began to turn purple from lack of oxygen. He began to hastily unbutton the man's shirt. Angela hasn't given the word yet, but he already knew what was coming. They had gone over scenarios like this ad nauseum. Meanwhile…

"We were just walking around and then my father he just...he just collapsed! Like, I don't know what happened or why! You have to help him, doctor! Please! I beg you!" the girl cried as she grabbed Angela's shoulders and shook her.

Angela gently removed the girl's hands from her and then held her out at arm's length.

"I can help your father, but I need you to calm down and collect yourself. Can you do that for me?"

The girl shook her head vigorously at that. Hanzo stood up and leaned up to her ear so the girl wouldn't hear what he was about to say.

"He's unresponsive." Hanzo told her.

She kneeled down and checked for a pulse and didn't find one, also noting his skin beginning to discolor. She leaned down and put her ear next to his mouth to listen for breathing but he was silent.

"Get the defibrillator." she responded just as quietly.

Hanzo nodded his head and then left to grab the defibrillator from the car. Running through the crowd, he made his way back over to the car and opened up the boot to grab the defib. Being a doctor, and also sometimes acting as a first responder if nearby, she had a portable defibrillator/monitor unit that she kept in the boot at all times as well as a large duffle bag which contained not only common first aid items like bandages and such but also had more advanced items you'd find in an ambulance like I.V. lines, bags of saline and ringer's lactate, syringes and a vial bag containing various injectables like epinephrine, diazepam and so on. And that was just some of it; in reality, the amount of equipment she had enabled her to treat all but the most severe of emergencies. To date, she had not responded to an emergency she could not treat.

Back at the scene, Angela knelt down and prepared for CPR. She inspected his mouth further to check for obstructions and noticed that he had swallowed his tongue, so she reached in with her pinky finger and hooked his tongue and removed it from his airway and then listened for breath again but still heard nothing. She then positioned herself to begin chest compressions and looked over at the stunned and bawling woman.

"Everything's going to be okay. What's your name?"

"E-E-E-Eric-c-c-caaa." she stuttered between sobs.

"Where are you from?"

"M-M-M-M-Michig-g-g-gan."

"Alright, Erica. Your father's going to be just fine. You two will be flying back to Michigan together, okay?" Angela reassured.

Erica just burst into even more tears. Angela began CPR. Hanzo returned with the big, heavy bag with the defibrillator unit and manual resuscitator inside. Hanzo began to set up the defib while Angela continued to alternate between chest compressions and using the resuscitator to put air into the man's system. Hanzo attached the two self-adhesive pads and then turned the machine on.

"First shock, set to 200 joules." she instructed.

Hanzo complied, setting the machine to deliver a 200J shock. After it finished charging, Angela pulled away from the man.

"Everyone stand clear! _Abstand halten!_ " she said, waving her hand for people to back up more and looking to make sure no one was touching him.

Once it was confirmed that no one was touching him, she nodded her head to Hanzo and he pressed the button to deliver the shock. Afterwards, she looked at the unit to see if his vitals were coming back. Unfortunately, they were not. She then resumed CPR.

"Up the charge by 100."

Hanzo complied, changing the energy level to 300J. The man's daughter watched in horror as this was all going on. Seeing her father twitch like a dead frog when he got shocked didn't help matters for her, either. Angela looked up at her as she continued compressions.

"Your father's going to be okay. He's just having a little trouble right now."

The defib unit then signaled that it was ready to deliver another shock. Angela withdrew from him.

"Clear!"

Hanzo then pressed the button to deliver the shock. She watched the vitals monitor but still nothing. Angela bit her lower lip. This was not a good situation to be in. She looked over at Hanzo, hesitating before nodding her head at him. It was a tough call to make, but...

"Increase to 360 joules." she said.

She then resumed CPR as he made the adjustments. Not only was that the maximum shock capacity, but people very seldom survived after 3 unsuccessful shocks unless a proper hospital was less than a block away. And where they were, there wasn't a hospital close enough; not to mention that he'd technically been clinically dead for the past 5 minutes that she was there and who knows how long he was out _before_ the she arrived. If he didn't wake up after this one, she would have to pronounce him dead. She was also hesitant because given his age, a 360J shock? His heart was about to take one hell of a beating. But it was either that or pronounce him dead and she wasn't about to make that call. Not when they still had one more chance. Angela began praying to every deity she could think of. Even though she was not religious whatsoever, in times like this, she couldn't help it.

' _Please, please, don't let this girl go back home alone._ '

The defib signaled that it was ready to deliver a charge. Angela sucked in a breath and then let it out.

"Clear!"

Hanzo delivered one final shock. And that's what it took to bring him back as after that shock, his vitals began to light up and his chest began to rise and fall. Angela placed her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse to make sure he actually had one and it wasn't a unit malfunction and luckily, he did. His face even began to flush and looked alive rather than recently-deceased. His eyes fluttered and his pupils began to focus.

"He's coming back. He's getting stronger." Hanzo said.

Angela placed her fingers up to his neck to feel for a pulse and noted that it was there.

"Daddy!" Erica cried.

Angela was quick to jump up and hold her back from smothering him.

"Wait. Don't touch him yet." she told her.

The man began to groan and move around a little. He tried to sit up but Hanzo held him down.

"Just lay down and relax. You're going to be alright." he said to him.

"Uuuugggghhhhh...what...where...what happened...where am I…?" he groaned.

Angela let go of Erica and kneeled down at his side again.

"You had a little bit of an accident, but you're going to be alright." she told him.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"F...Frank…"

"Okay Frank, and can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" she asked as she held up 3 fingers.

"Th...three…"

"Alright, good, and what's one plus one?"

She got no response.

"Frank, can you tell me what one plus one is?" she asked again as she looked at the life signs monitor on the defib unit.

"Frank, can you...?"

"Two…"

"Good. You just relax now, okay? You're going to be just fine." she told him.

She then scooted towards his legs.

"Alright, get him onto his side." she told Hanzo.

The two pushed him onto his side on a one-two count and then moved his limbs so he was in the recovery position. Angela looked over to Erica and then motioned her to come over. She wasted no time complying.

"Alright, you can be with him now. He's going to be okay." she told her.

"Thank you, doctor! Thank you!" she cried.

She kneeled down to her father's level and began to sob and cry to him. Angela let out a breath as she stood up. Hanzo followed suit and stood next to her, pulling her into him.

"Good job, sweetheart."

Angela didn't reply, she just let out a long, exasperated sigh and held onto him and buried her face into his chest. They held each other for about another minute before they heard the ambulance making its way towards them. He then let go of her as she turned to face the ambulance and wave them down. The paramedics came out with the stretcher and Angela took a moment to fill them in on the situation. They thanked her for her service and then moved to get Frank onto the stretcher. She disconnected the pads from her defib unit so that they could plug it into theirs. She grabbed her defib and then the two made their way back to the car, letting the paramedics take over. She stuffed the defib back into the boot and then got into the car, letting out another long breath as she leaned back into her chair. Hanzo got into the driver's side and then looked over at her when he closed the door. He placed his hand on her thigh.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just...a little exhausted. I just need to take a breather for a moment." she told him.

"Alright, that's fine. Take your time."

Hanzo retracted his hand and then started the car back up and they were off to the airport.

"Are we going to be late?" she asked.

"Yeah."

" _Scheisse_ …"


	4. Backseat Serenade

_**Austin, TX**_

Lena had this annoying habit of waking up 15 minutes before an alarm, every single time, no matter what time the alarm was set to go off and no matter how much sleep she got before hand. She recalled a time when she had to catch a flight from London to Austin and she had only been able to get 3 hours of sleep and she intended to get every single second but woke up 15 minutes before the alarm went off and couldn't go back to sleep. This time was no exception, though she had a good night's rest, at least. Both were lying on their sides; Andrew had an arm wrapped around her waist and the top of her head was tucked under his chin and their legs were tangled up. She also made it a point to push her ass back into his groin area, though that was really for her own sake rather than his. Her eyes fluttered open and she reached for her phone.

"Bloody fucking hell, I hate that…" she muttered as she checked her phone for the time and noticed it was 15 minutes before 6.

She managed to untangle herself from him without waking him up. It was a skill that she perfected as they always managed to wind up tangled in each other whenever they woke up. She loved the intimacy, but she almost always woke up before him and sometimes, she didn't just want to lay there until he woke up. This was especially true now since they had a plane to catch in a couple hours. She walked over and had to find where her underwear was before slipping it on. They had hit a couple more places before actually getting home and got pretty drunk and had drunk sex the instant they closed the door to their apartment. Well, _she_ got pretty drunk and egged him into it. She then located her bra and slipped it on and then headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast before they left. Luckily, they had already done all of their packing the day before and their luggage was already sitting at the door, waiting for them. She set off to make two plates of bangers and mash. What kind of Brit would she be if she didn't have that for breakfast in the morning? Besides, she had a slight hangover and food like that usually really helped.

When the alarm went off on Andrew's phone, he rolled onto the other side and reached out to grab his phone and then swiped the alarm off. He grumbled and groaned for a moment before moving onto his back and then letting out a long sigh. He hated waking up early. He contemplated going back to sleep but the smell of breakfast woke him right back up and his eyes snapped open. He threw the blankets off of him and then pulled on a pair of gym shorts before walking out into the kitchen where Lena was finishing up making breakfast.

"Damn, it's smells good in here." he commented, his voice still sounding half asleep.

"Just in time, love." she said as she grabbed plates to put the food on.

Andrew watched her for a second as she moved.

"Why are you cooking in your underwear?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Hmmm?"

Lena looked back over her shoulder at him and grinned a little as she bent forward slightly and gave her ass a couple light smacks as Andrew walked up to her.

"Like what you see?" she said in a naughty voice.

He got right up behind her and she backed into him.

"Fuck yeah, I like what I see." he replied as he ran his hands over her sides, stomach, butt and thighs.

"Mmmm, I know you do." she replied.

She relished the feeling while it lasted as he soon stopped and then pulled away from her.

"Alright, I'm getting a little too excited now. And we have a flight to catch."

"Right-o." she said, "Breakfast is done so help yourself. I'm going to shower."

She then left to take a shower, but not before Andrew gave her ass a smack as she passed by. Lena let out a yelp when he did that, giving him a look before disappearing into the bathroom. Andrew then set to eat breakfast. When he finished, Lena was just getting out and then they switched off and he went to take a shower and she went to eat her breakfast. Once he was done and both were ready to go, Lena pulled out her phone to order an Uber and the two rambled about what they wanted to do while in Switzerland. Once the notification came that the driver was nearing them, they made sure everything was off and windows were locked and then went outside to meet the driver. They placed their bags in the trunk and they were off to the airport. The driver recognized Lena and the three made small talk about the game and such. Andrew also showed him a few pictures of Hanzo and admitted that the two were related. As the driver went back to focus on the road as there was some traffic, Andrew flipped through a few more pictures.

"I always thought Hanzo had really sweet ink." Lena commented.

"Yeah, actually, I do recall you telling him one time 'you have nice ink, love'." Andrew said, doing a terrible impression of her accent that was more akin to a Scottish accent as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh my god, I do _not_ sound like that!" she said as she smacked his shoulder.

"You do to me." he joked.

"Sounds better than you! 'Hey y'all! How're y'all doin' today?'" Lena said, imitating him with a southern accent as she waved her hands about.

"I don't even have a southern accent, dipshit." he chuckled, rolling his eyes

"Sod off, you fucking wanker!"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_!"

They then began to playfully smack each other and then began to laugh uncontrollably before closing their distance and kissing each other repeatedly with their hands finding the other's face and neck. The Uber driver awkwardly kept his eyes on the road, not really knowing what to say or if he should even say anything. He decided to keep quiet but it was a little awkward for him to be overhearing them making out in his backseat. Andrew then suddenly retracted and pushed Lena's face away roughly as he sat up straight again. Lena grinned mischievously as she licked her lips.

"Alright, let's not make the driver feel awkward." he told her.

"I don't think the driver minds, right?" she said, looking at the driver in the mirror.

"I'm just the driver." he told her.

"Playing it neutral, eh love? Fine by me." she chuckled.

She then turned to face Andrew again.

"Anyway, regardless, I still think Hanzo has a cool tat." Lena said, "I feel like it fit his character well in the game."

"Yeah, his tattoo is pretty cool. But he didn't get it until way later on, though." Andrew told her.

"Oh really? Like, 'way later on' when?"

"Like, a couple months before he was pulled onto the game."

"Wow, really? That late? Isn't he, like, 40?" she asked, a little surprised that he waited so long to get a tattoo.

"Well, he's a couple years away but yeah. I know it's pretty late but it's not unheard of, either."

"So how come he waited so long to get it then?"

"Alright, so it's pretty much cultural in terms of where he lived." Andrew explained, "Because in Japan they're really ultraconservative about shit like that and people who usually get tattoos, especially things like sleeves, are yakuza. So it's taboo to have tattoos, generally speaking, because people will classify you as a criminal or former criminal and that really hurts you in every facet of life there. I mean, I'm sure it's a little different now but it's still pretty taboo, though maybe not as much as when he was younger."

"Yeah, but he can't just cover it up? It's not like he tattooed his face." she said.

"Weeeeeelllll...yes and no. I mean, they would've found out pretty quick about his tattoo the instant he wore a t-shirt or something and trust me, you don't want to be wearing long sleeves during summer in Japan. I have no doubt that the national team probably would've just dropped him right then and there and that's probably why he never got ink." he said, "But then when they dropped him anyway and the Swiss team took him on, he figured that it was a perfect time to get it since he wasn't in Japan anymore and didn't have any plans to return there on a permanent basis."

"Interesting." Lena admitted, "I didn't know that it was an issue to have tats in Japan."

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal. I mean, it's really fucking stupid but it is what it is, I guess. Asian cultures in general tend to be really conservative. It's not so much a bad thing to be conservative but when you don't want to live like that and you want to live against the grain and/or how you want and how you want isn't the way is normally expected of you, it's kind of shitty. That's why I moved to Texas from California after I graduated high school; I had stereotypical overbearing Asian parents who wanted me to be a doctor or lawyer and I couldn't fucking stand it." he told her.

"Actually, they might shit a brick if they knew I was dating you since, you know, you're white and not Asian." he added with a chuckle, "But anyway, both Hanzo _and_ Genji were the same way. That's why Hanzo moved to Tokyo from Kyoto, initially, and Genji took it a step further and left the country to live in Los Angeles. Neither of them wanted to become salarymen. A salaryman basically being a soulless nine-to-fiver that is actually more like a six-in-the-morning-to-twelve-midnight-er because of the work culture forcing unpaid or, at best, underpaid overtime. Also, with Hanzo balls deep in Angie every night, his parents would also probably unapprove because she's not Japanese. It's really infuriating but...well...whatcha gon' do 'bout it? I think they're such a perfect couple. But that's why we keep our communication with our parents very limited and on a need-to-know basis."

"I mean, I remember one time I was chilling with Genji in LA, this was way back like in 2010, and he told me about when he introduced his then-girlfriend to his parents who were visiting. Believe it or not, that girl was Fareeha." he said.

"No fucking way!"

"Yeah, it's a small world. But anyway, so at the time they were dating and Fareeha was this fresh-off-the-boat Egyptian girl with Hollywood dreams. They ended up breaking up a while later on good terms and remained friends; you know, got together at the bar once a month or something. This was years before working on Overwatch and they came on separately. Like, Genji came on the set one day and then Fareeha comes out and he's like 'no way, Fareeha? What are you doing here?'." he explained, "So when he introduced her to his parents, they exploded. Not in front of her, of course, but when she was away they let him have it. Ever since then he was like 'yeah, I'd only tell them who I was dating if they were either Asian or we were getting married. Otherwise, I don't care what they think'. It's the same with me. You know? It's like, I love you far more than I want approval from my parents. It's really unfortunate that it has to be like that but you have to live your life the way you want, not how your parents want you to live it, you know what I'm saying?"

"Aww, thanks baby. I love you, too." Lena said to him, "But I get it. Well, at least I think I do. I mean, obviously I didn't have that kind of upbringing so I don't _really_ understand, but I think I have a vague understanding. That's unfortunate though, about your parents. Both yours and Hanzo and Genji's. But doesn't Hanzo have a house in Kyoto somewhere?"

"Yeah, but it's way on the other side of town and he got a really good deal on it both in terms of price and value. But I think he's going to sell the place."

"You think so?" she asked.

Andrew nodded his head, "Yeah, I think he wants to sell it. Because, I mean, he's never there so why should he pay for something he never uses? Angie's actually the one that's talking him into keeping it. I think he told me once that he talked about selling the place a couple years back and Angie flipped her lid and was like 'oh no, let's keep the place and make it our second home' or something like that. And he was like…"

"Why? They're never there anyway." Lena interrupted.

"Well, yeah, that's what he told her, he was like 'we're never there' and then she was like 'it's okay, we'll find time in the future' and 'I'll open a practice in Japan' and blah blah blah. He should sell the place but I mean, it's his call, I guess. Honestly, I think Angie's got him by the balls on that one. She probably told him 'if you sell that place, no sex for a month!'. Or maybe it was the opposite and was like 'if you keep the place, I'll fuck you every night' or 'I'll let you put it in my ass' or something along those lines" he said, laughing at the end.

"I don't know. She seems like she'd be such a kinky slut in bed. He's probably put it in her butt a million times already. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already gone ass-to-mouth almost as many times, the harlot." Lena said.

"Yeah, probably."

After a short, silent pause, they both burst out laughing at that.

"Oh my god, that's so gross!" Andrew laughed.

"So fucking gross!" she laughed as well.

As they calmed down, they turned into the airport and made their way to their gate. Once they were there, they thanked the Uber driver, apologised for the awkward conversations and then took their bags and made their way into the terminal. After spending almost an hour getting through security, they grabbed a celebratory Starbucks for getting through the TSA. They plopped down on the row of seats at their gate as they sipped away.

"I hate long flights." Andrew thought aloud.

"I'm used to them." Lena said as she leaned against his shoulder.

"That's because you used to fly to and from LA and London like, every couple of weeks or something."

"Maybe. But I kind of just like the fact that there's no one there to bother you and you just kind of relax."

"I guess…"

It was another hour before it was time for them to board their flight. Once they were situated and the flight began, Andrew did his best to fall asleep to try to kill the time but woke up so many times. When they landed on the other side in Zurich, he thought he was going to die of boredom and sang and danced in glee when the plane began to deboard. Once past security and with their bags, they went searching for Hanzo and Angela.

"Where the hell are these people? I just want to get the fuck out of this airport."


	5. Aries

AN: Alright, I finally got time and my shit together to write up chapter 5! Had a few hours so I sat in a coffee shop and was like "I'm doing this; it's now or never". So, please enjoy!

* * *

"Boo!"

Lena jumped in the air and spun around when she saw spooked to see Angela standing there giggling.

"Angie! You scared the shit out of me!" Lena accosted before jumping on her and wrapping her arms around her.

"Did I get you?" Angela laughed.

"More than I'd care to admit!"

Andrew chuckled as he watched the interaction before turning and seeing Hanzo making his way over. Andrew held his arms out when he saw him.

"Hanzo! What up, brotha!" he called out as he walked over to him.

Hanzo laughed softly as Andrew walked up to him and the two embraced each other tightly.

"How have you been, Andrew?" Hanzo asked.

"Good, man." Andrew replied, "You're looking really good!"

"Thanks." he said.

The girls then met up with them and then Andrew turned to Angela and held his arms out to her as well.

"Angie! Looking flawless, as always." he said.

"Thank you. You're looking good as well." she said as they embraced.

"How you doing big guy?" Lena said as she lept up and wrapped her arms around his neck and hung off of him, "It's nice to see you again!"

"I'm doing good!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her so she wasn't completely hanging off of his neck with all of her weight.

After they exchanged niceties and settled down, they began to make their way out of the airport.

"So how was the flight?" Angela asked.

"Boring as fuuuuck." Andrew croaked.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen, darling." Lena said as she smacked his back.

"I'm just saying, I fucking hate sitting in one spot for hours at a time. My ADHD starts kicking in and I gotta move around." Andrew said, "And before you say it, that stupid little metre-wide aisleway is NOT anywhere near sufficient enough. I need room to throw my arms around and stuff."

"If it makes you feel any better, I also hate sitting in those claustrophobic spaces." Angela added in.

"Thank you." Andrew said.

"Yeah, I hate long plane rides to, but that's because I'm a bigger guy so…"

"Shut the fuck up, Hanzo. Nobody asked you to show off how big you are." Andrew snapped, cutting him off.

He then chuckled as Hanzo's face went blank when he said that.

"Just kidding, man. I'm just messing around." he said.

Hanzo held his hands out in a 'what the hell?' fashion with a blank stare on his face.

"I think you broke him, hun." Lena laughed.

"Hanzo, I'm sorry, man!" Andrew said as he placed his hands on Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo shook his head slowly.

"What was that all about?" he said meekly.

Everyone except Hanzo laughed out loud at his response.

"I love you, cous. Don't worry, I was just kidding." Andrew said.

They made their way over to Angela's Audi and then they began to load everything up in the trunk. Andrew moved some of the stuff out of the way to make room for their bags and came across the defib unit, which was quite heavy.

"Damn, Angie. What the hell are you carrying in here, a damn boulder?" Andrew said as he moved it out of the way.

"What? What is it?" Angela said as she went up on her toes to try to peer over his shoulder to see what he was talking about.

Andrew stood up and then moved to the side and pointed at it.

"That." he pointed out, "Thing weighs a ton."

"Oh, that's my defibrillator." she told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Why do you keep a defibrillator in your trunk?" Andrew chuckled as he loaded up Lena's bag first since it was bigger and heavier, "You expecting trouble?"

"Actually, I sometimes respond to emergency calls if I'm in the area." Angela explained, "I have an emergency services radio in the car that I usually turn on when I'm out and about outside the clinic."

"No shit?" Andrew asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, actually we just had to use it on the way over here. Some American tourist's heart stopped and she started him back up with that thing." Hanzo piped in.

"Really? Damn, Angie. So you ain't no game doctor, you're the real deal."

"Damn straight."

Andrew and Lena laughed at her snappy response. The accent made it even funnier. He then loaded his bag into the trunk and then closed it up and the four got inside. Hanzo and Andrew sat up front while Angela and Lena sat in the back.

"You two hungry? Did they feed you on the plane?" Hanzo asked looking back at Lena in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, I'm quite famished, to be honest." Lena said, rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, yeah, we're hungry too. We held off on breakfast so we can take you two to a nice breakfast spot that I found not too long ago just on the edge of town." Hanzo said, "They have nice outdoor seating with a gorgeous view."

"Sounds great! I'm totally down for that." Andrew exclaimed.

"Me too! I want to see this view you speak of." Lena said.

Hanzo nodded his head and then after firing up the car, they were off. The ride took a good 20 minutes before they had arrived at their destination. During the ride everyone played catch up and shared what they were up to since the release of the game and returning to their regular lives. Hanzo and Andrew also talked about family-related stuff and about a possible trip with Genji back to Japan perhaps sometime later in the year or next to visit family and such. When they arrived, they got out of the car and Andrew and Lena stretched out.

"Ahh, just what I wanted." Andrew said, "To sit in a plane for hours, only to sit in a car for more."

Lena giggled and smacked his shoulder.

"Oh, stop it, babe."

Andrew just chuckled as he followed Hanzo and Angela into the small restaurant. Angela, being the only one who spoke the local lingo, took care of getting them menus and a table as well as explaining what everything on the menu was to Andrew and Lena since there were no pictures. Hanzo didn't even bother looking at his menu since he already knew what he wanted long before he got there. He always got the same omelette plate every time he came. Andrew and Lena took longer to decide what they wanted as it all sounded really good and they were also tired so their brains were slightly fried. Angela closed her menu when she figured out what she wanted and then the waiter came to take their order. Hanzo and Angela ordered first but Andrew and Lena were still deciding. Being put on the spot, they both made a last-minute decision before the waiter left so that he wouldn't have to come back. They gave him their menus and then all let out a small breath. They then all turned their attention towards the amazing view.

"Wow, bro. You weren't kidding about this view." Andrew thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Lena exclaimed.

"I told you that it would be an amazing view."

Angela placed her hand on Hanzo's thigh, making him turn to look at her.

"Good choice, _liebling_." she told him.

Hanzo smiled at her before leaning down and kissed her lips. Lena mewed at how adorable the two were before turning to Andrew.

"Hey, babe. I want a kiss, too!" she whined.

Hanzo and Angela both laughed at that. Andrew chuckled in embarrassment.

"Really, babe? You're going to say that al…"

He was cut off when Lena pulled him down and kissed him suddenly. She then let him go and then beamed, licking her lips. Hanzo and Angela then burst out laughing aloud as Andrew froze up, a bit shocked at that.

"Did you just do that?" he finally said.

"Mm-hm!"

"Oh, what I'd give to be young like you two again." Angela mused.

"What are you talking about? You still look like you're 20 years old." Hanzo said.

"I don't look like I'm 20." Angela chuckled.

"No, you do." Andrew said, "I assure you; you look way younger than you actually are."

"I agree." Lena said.

"Oh, you two, stop it! You're making me blush!" Angela said as she turned her head away to hide her reddening cheeks.

"She's blushing! She's actually blushing!" Lena exclaimed as she pointed at her.

Right as she was saying that, the waiter came with their food and set it in front of them. Angela buried her face into Hanzo's arm in embarrassment when she saw the waiter cracking a smile at their antics. She couldn't bear to look at him now. Once he finished setting all of the food down and then left, she slowly pulled away from Hanzo. He smiled as he leaned down towards her and got close to her face.

" _Daijoubu, anata?_ " he said to her.

"I think so." she responded.

"Well I'm going to just dig in so...if y'all don't mind…" Andrew said before picking up his utensils and digging in.

After everyone calmed down, they all also began to eat. They then all continued in their conversations where they had left off in the car. They all took their time, spending probably a good half-hour eating and sitting there talking and catching up for another hour or so before they all got up to leave and go back to the house. When they got there, they unloaded their stuff and got it up into the spare bedroom where Andrew and Lena would be staying in. Andrew then plopped down onto the bed and let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Oh. My. God." he muttered, "That breakfast was amazing, but I'm tired as hell."

"Me too." Lena said before practically jumping on top of him.

Andrew gasped when she suddenly plopped on top of him.

"Holy shit, baby. Really?" he said.

He got no response. Hanzo chuckled.

"We'll let you two rest up a bit and then we'll hit up the town later tonight." Hanzo said, "Angela and I have a few things we need to take care of, anyway."

Andrew nodded his head.

"Sounds good." he affirmed.

"If you need anything, you have our numbers, right?" Hanzo asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, I've got yours, but I don't think I have Angie's." Andrew said as he reached into his pocket.

"Send him my number, sweetheart." Angela told Hanzo.

"Yeah, okay, I'll text you her number." he said.

"Alright, sounds good."

Hanzo tapped around on his phone before sticking it back into his pocket.

"Alright, sent you her number. So just give one of us a call if you two need anything."

"Make yourselves at home; my home is your home. Don't hold back or anything." Angela said to them.

"Will do, but honestly Angie, I think we just want to rest up."

Angela nodded her head.

"So does 6-ish sound like a good time to go out to get dinner and hit up the town?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Lena said.

"Alright. Well, we're off then. Give us a ring if you need anything."

With that, Hanzo and Angela left Andrew and Lena alone to rest while the other two went about their day to get things done.


	6. 24K Magic

AN: Pretty obsessed with Bruno Mars' new single so...yeah. Inspired me to write this chapter. Though admittedly, I'm much more addicted to Meshuggah's new album 'The Violent Sleep of Reason' (amazing album, by the way) a lot more but Bruno makes a better choice for use in this context lol This chapter turned out to be much longer than I was initially anticipating and thought of releasing it as it's own one-shot sort of 'spin-off' but decided against it. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Tonight  
**_ _ **I just want to take you higher  
**_ _ **Throw your hands up in the sky  
**_ _ **Let's set this party off right**_

Angela and Lena were in the room together in front of the mirror, getting themselves dolled up for the night. It was finally that time; the four would venture out into Zurich's nightlife together. Andrew and Hanzo were passing each other back and forth in the bathroom, getting their dress up to par and getting their hair and make-up in order. All four of them were quite excited and talking to each other about what they were going to do; the places they'd hit up, what they'd do in those places. Tonight would probably be the highlight night of their entire trip, if not the most eventful. Being guys, Andrew and Hanzo finished getting ready long before Angela and Lena did. As usual, the two complained about their ladies 'taking forever' and how they 'look fine'. And as usual, the girls insisted that they were being insensitive, that they were 'almost done' even though they weren't, and that they want to get everything perfect. This, of course, preceded them saying how neither of them 'had anything to wear' and trying each other's dresses on. The boys resigned to sitting in the front room on the couch, talking or playing on their phones as they waited for their women to get ready. After a while, Hanzo finally looked at the time on his phone and groaned.

"They said they'd be done 'in 5 minutes' an hour ago." Hanzo complained.

Andrew turned his head towards the stairs.

"Babe!" he called out.

No answer.

"BABE!" he shouted even louder.

"What?" faintly came Lena's voice.

"Hurry the fuck up! Goddamn!" he hollered.

"We're coming! Keep your knickers on, boys!" came Angela's voice.

Right when she said that, Andrew turned back around and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"About goddamn time." he mumbled as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket and the two got up.

Right as the got up and turned around, the girls made their way down the stairs and the boys froze up when they saw them. The girls were absolutely gorgeous, both wearing perfectly fitting dresses and perfect make-up. Neither of the boys could say anything.

"What's wrong, boys? You two look like you've seen a ghost!" Lena giggled.

Andrew and Hanzo looked at each other and then shook their heads.

"Nothing…" they said at the same time.

They looked at each other at that and then faced the girls again.

"It's nothing." the boys said in unison again.

The girls looked at each other and giggled; the boys were scared of them. Angela walked up to Hanzo and placed her hand on his chest.

"Then come on, let's go then." she cooed.

Hanzo swallowed a lump in his throat and followed along. Andrew chuckled as Lena walked up to him and he draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her tight.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall."

 _ **Players  
**_ _ **Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
**_ _ **Girls  
**_ _ **What y'all tryin' to do  
**_ _ **24 karat magic in the air  
**_ _ **Head to toe soul player  
**_ _ **Look out!**_

Luckily for them, since it was the summer, the night wasn't freezing. In fact, it was actually quite pleasant and the air had a sweet summer's night scent. Truly a perfect night to go out in the town. They didn't bother driving; there was no need to. Angela lived sufficiently close enough to downtown Zurich that it didn't make sense to drive. Besides, it was nice and it was a perfect excuse to soak up that smooth, clean Swiss air that people speak of all the time. Once they got there, they saw that the night was already beginning to start; the bars and clubs were beginning to flourish with people ready to party and have a good time and spend a pretty penny while they were at it. It was mainly tourists that were out and about; the average local wasn't likely able to afford to have nights out on the town like they were having save perhaps a couple times per year. They decided to stop at a bar that didn't look too crazy yet to get their first drinks into their system as well as a light snack so they weren't literally running on booze. That didn't mean that they weren't about to be hammered by the end of the night. They all took a seat at the bar and were talking about what they were going to do that night before Angela heard a very familiar laugh right next to her. She turned around and right when she did, she saw a very familiar face.

"Satya?!" Angela exclaimed.

Satya turned around and looked at Angela and adopted a similar shocked expression.

"Angela? Is that you?" Satya said, bewildered, "My god, you look so beautiful!"

"Likewise!"

Angela wrapped her arms around her when she said that. The two embraced and then Angela held her out at arm's length.

"Satya, what the hell are you doing here? I didn't know you were in town!"

"I just got in two nights ago." Satya told her.

She then turned her attention to the other three. When she did, Lena appeared out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Satya from behind, startling her slightly.

"Satya!"

Satya laughed a little, "Hey Lena. Good to see you, too!"

"I didn't know you were in town. How's it going?" Hanzo said, waving at her.

"Good!" she responded, "Hi Andrew."

"Hey Satya! Good to see you!"

"Same." she said.

Satya laughed a little as Lena rocked her side to side slightly as she snuggled her.

"Satya, I'm insulted that you didn't let me know that you were in town!" Angela exclaimed, "I'm hurt!"

"I'm sorry, Angela. I had lost your contact information."

"Well you're about to get it back now, right?" Angela said as she pulled her phone out.

Satya just laughed and nodded her head as she pulled out her phone as well. The two exchanged information before placing their phones back into their pocket.

"Well are you doing anything? We're having a night out, you should join us!" Angela told her.

"Yeah! Come with!" Lena piped in as she took her seat next to Andrew.

"I don't want to interrupt or impose." Satya chuckled nervously.

"Nonsense!" Andrew objected, "I, for one, would be offended if you didn't join us!"

"He's got a point." Hanzo agreed.

"Well...if you insist…"

"Yes!"

She then nodded her head.

"Alright, let's do it. Count me in!"

They all cheered in unison, finished up their drinks and then left to go hit the next bar or club and really get their night started.

 _ **Pop! Pop!  
**_ _ **It's showtime! (Showtime)  
**_ _ **It's showtime! (Showtime)  
**_ _ **Guess who's back again?  
**_ _ **Oh they don't know? (Go on, tell 'em)  
**_ _ **Oh they don't know? (Go on, tell 'em)  
**_ _ **I bet they know as soon as we walk in! (Showin' up)  
**_ _ **Wearing Cuban links (Yeah!)  
**_ _ **Designer minks (Yeah!)  
**_ _ **Inglewood's finest shoes (Whoop whoop!)  
**_ _ **Don't look too hard  
**_ _ **Might hurt yourself  
**_ _ **Known to give the colour red the blues**_

The group made their way down the streets, taking in all of the nightlife and all of the other people enjoying it as well. They couldn't have asked for more perfect weather this evening. They all laughed, cheered, ran around and snapped photos and selfies on their phones as they made their way down the streets and into the next bar/club. This one clearly catered more towards the younger crowd as it played electronic music and had a dance floor in the middle with lots of people dancing with the bar on the side. Lena, Angela and Satya decided to disappear on the dance floor while Andrew and Hanzo decided to sit it out at the bar and have a few drinks. Price shock was definitely a thing, but it was to be expected so the blow wasn't as harsh and they were more than prepared to spend some money to have a good time.

On the dance floor, everyone was just kind of dancing freely with anyone and everyone they were next to. Some even began to dance randomly with each other. At various points, they were hit on by random men from many different backgrounds. They danced with the friendlier ones and rebuffed the more aggressive or creepy ones. Lena and Satya were definitely snapping a lot of selfies by themselves and with each other as well as with random people on the floor. After a while, Lena pulled Angela over to her and got up next to her ear.

"Where the boys at?" Lena said, having to shout just to be heard.

"I think they're sitting at the bar." Angela replied.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

With that, Lena made her way off the floor and over towards the bar area and looked around for Andrew and Hanzo.

"Where are you going?" Angela called out.

But Lena didn't hear her over the music. She spotted them towards the end of the bar talking and laughing with some other guys. She made her way up to them and their attentions turned towards her.

"Why are you guys sitting here?" Lena asked, "Come dance with us!"

"We're having a drink, babe." Andrew responded, holding his glass up.

"You can bring it on the floor." she protested.

Andrew shook his head at that.

"No, we're good right here."

"Now now, I won't take 'no' for an answer, love!"

And with that, Lena grabbed their wrists and then pulled them with her onto the floor despite their various protests. She navigated them expertly through the sea of people until they reunited with Angela and Satya, who were dancing with each other at that particular moment.

"Hey! Where were you?" Angela said as she kissed Hanzo.

"Having a great time until we were dragged here." Hanzo complained.

"Don't be whiny crybabies! Dance with us!" Satya encouraged.

The boys begrudgingly began to dance. Horrendously and awkwardly at first but as time went on, they began to dance with more and more fervour. Once they finished their drinks, they were nice and loose and dancing with everyone to the music.

 _ **Ooh, shit!  
**_ _ **I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket  
**_ _ **Keep up!  
**_ _ **So many pretty girls around me and they wakin' up the rocket  
**_ _ **Keep up!  
**_ _ **Why you mad? Fix yo' face.  
**_ _ **Ain't my fault y'all be jockin'  
**_ _ **Keep up!**_

Andrew, Lena and Angela decided to go grab some more drinks for everyone. They were laughing and giggling as they made their way up to the bar and ordered their drinks. Lena looked over at Andrew and then smacked his shoulder, making him turn to her.

"See?" she said, "You were missing out, perching your arse over here!"

"Well I'm down there now, ain't I?"

"Yeah, but you two were going to stay up here." Angela badgered, smacking his other shoulder.

"Really, Angie? You're going to double-team me?" Andrew said, "What kind of a doctor are you?"

Angela said something to him in slurred, half-drunken Zurituutch before giggling and pushing his shoulder again.

"I don't fucking understand you, Angie." Andrew said.

"Heads up!" Lena said, smacking both of them on the back when the bartender gave them their drinks.

They turned to face the bartender and then took the drinks in their hands and then made their way back onto the floor. Once everyone had their drinks, they returned to dancing around, this time with drinks in their hands. During the course of all of this, Andrew and Hanzo began dancing with some other women who took interest in them. At first, it was innocent but then it got dirtier and dirtier as time went on. Angela caught wind of this and separated them, making a big scene and swearing out the girls in her slurred German. Lena tried to calm her down but to no avail. Hanzo trying to calm her down resulted in her shouting at him as well. Finally, in order to avoid a big scene, Satya began ushering them all out of the club. They finished up their drinks as they were being ushered and then placed the glasses on the window sill before exiting the club to make their way to the next one.

 _ **Second verse for the hustlas (Hustlas)  
**_ _ **Gangstas (Gangstas)  
**_ _ **Bad bitches and your ugly ass friends  
**_ _ **Can I preach? (Uh oh!)  
**_ _ **Can I preach? (Uh oh!)  
**_ _ **I gotta show 'em how a pimp get it in  
**_ _ **First, take your sip (Sip)  
**_ _ **Do your dip (Dip)  
**_ _ **Spend your money like money ain't shit (Whoop, whoop!)  
**_ _ **We too fresh  
**_ _ **Got to blame it on Jesus  
**_ _ **Hashtag blessed  
**_ _ **They ain't ready for me**_

Once they were outside, Andrew, Lena and Satya took a few moments to catch their breath and to act as mediators as Angela and Hanzo's argument was dragged outside.

"So, what? That was just nothing?!" Angela said, "Why did you stick up for her?!"

"Because you're getting all crazy, sweetheart." Hanzo replied. "You get loud when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

"That's what drunk people say when they're too far gone."

"I'm not!"

"Angela, keep your voice down." Hanzo told her softly but sternly.

The command and the stern way he said it made her flush a bit and turned her on.

"I'm just saying…" Angela mumbled.

The other three assured a passing police officer that everything was alright and under control. He watched the two for a little with interest before finally turning around and going to take care of another argument not too far down the street that didn't seem to be under control. The others began to usher the two to keep moving since they were beginning to attract a crowd. Once Angela began to calm down, they made their way into another place that was attractive mainly to a slightly older crowd; there wasn't a dance floor, it was just one big bar with a lot of beers on tap. Once they were seated, Angela looked over at Hanzo and then wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, baby."

"It's alright, I forgive you."

"Great!" Lena exclaimed, "Everything's forgiven, now let's enjoy some brews!"

They all found a brew they wanted to try and ordered a mug. Once they got them, they face each other and held their glasses out.

"Cheers!" they all said in unison before clinking their glasses together.

 _ **I'm a dangerous man with some money in my pocket  
**_ _ **Keep up!  
**_ _ **So many pretty girls around me and they wakin' up the rocket  
**_ _ **Keep up!  
**_ _ **Why you mad? Fix yo' face.  
**_ _ **Ain't my fault y'all be jockin'  
**_ _ **Keep up!**_

Seemingly out of nowhere, a Danish man made his way over towards Satya and stopped near her.

"Hi, I'm Tomas. What's your name?" he asked her.

Satya turned around and looked at him. He was a rather handsome young man with short buzzcut blonde hair and light blue eyes. And he was young, too; he couldn't be older than 20. Satya flashed a somewhat nervous smile at him.

"Satya." she responded.

"That's a beautiful name." he told her.

"Thank you."

Lena kicked her leg from under the bar, making her jump a little and turning her attention towards her. Lena was giving her a serious 'TALK TO HIM RIGHT NOW' look. She turned and looked back at Tomas.

"S-s-so...what brings you here?"

Lena mentally groaned so loud that she was sure Satya heard it.

"I was just enjoying some beer and I saw you over here and I thought you were really cute, so I had to come and say hello." he said to her.

Satya, who became quite flustered, opened her mouth to say something but then was cut off suddenly by Lena.

"That's kind of you! Satya here is single and looking for someone!"

"Lena!" Satya snapped as she looked over at her and shot her an icy glare.

"Is that true?" Tomas asked.

Satya slowly turned and looked at him and then chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head and then turning away.

"Ahahahaha...erm...well...uh…" she stuttered.

He stared at her as she was stuttering, making it even harder for her to respond to the question.

"I...I might be…" she mumbled.

But she was quick to add on, "But I think I'm too old for you."

Lena, Andrew, Angela and Hanzo groaned and pressed their palms against their faces in union when she said that. Why was she trying to sabotage this perfect opportunity that quite literally just presented itself to her on a silver platter?

"I don't feel that way at all." Tomas told her, "I think you are very beautiful and I like older women. Can I show you some of my favourite brews here?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose and leave my friends." she said as she held her hands up in the air.

"No no, please do. We insist." Angela told her.

Satya shot a glare at her as well.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea!" Andrew said, "Don't worry about us, we'll be here."

Satya took in a long deep breath; they weren't going to let her get away with this one. It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive or nice. In fact, it was quite the opposite; it was _because_ he was nice and attractive that she was so nervous to leave with him, even if it was just to another part of the bar. But...she did want to, deep down...and they were giving her their blessing...so…

"Alright, I'll go with you." she finally said.

"Great! I'm glad." Tomas beamed.

She got up and then left to another part of the bar with him, turning back at them for a moment to stick her tongue out as they waved 'bye' to her. But...she was actually quite excited. The last time she had a man that she was interested in so openly into her...she couldn't even remember the last time.

 _ **Players only, come on  
**_ _ **Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
**_ _ **Hey, girls!  
**_ _ **What y'all tryin' to do?  
**_ _ **24 karat magic in the air  
**_ _ **Head to toe soul player  
**_ _ **Look out!**_

After a couple of hours trying a good amount of the brews on tap, they all decided that it was time to hit up the next spot. By that time, everyone was sitting together again, including Tomas, who Satya took a liking to. The two were talking, laughing, and messing around with each other. The others liked him a lot as well. So all 6 of them left to hit up another club-type bar. This time, it was a more upscale club and the dance floor was bigger and much fancier. Because it was more upscale, there weren't quite a sea of people like in the last spot, but there was still a lot of people on the dance floor. Mainly tourists, rich young men and gold diggers who escaped the cover charge because they had a vagina, dressed meagerly and passed face check with flying colours. The 6 escaped the cover charge as well, but that's because the bouncers recognised Hanzo as an Olympic archer and let everyone else through after a short chat and some pictures with him. Andrew, Lena, Satya and Tomas decided to take their drinks onto the dance floor while Hanzo and Angela stayed behind at the bar; Angela was starting to get really drunk and Hanzo was now looking after her to make sure she didn't get too crazy or pass out. She ordered a mimosa at the bar and sipped away the light alcoholic drink. Hanzo kept it simple with an aged whiskey straight. Hanzo rubbed Angela's back gently when she groaned a little.

"You okay, hun?" he asked her.

She said something to him that he didn't understand. It wasn't that she was speaking a different language; she was just so wasted that he speech was starting to slur quite noticably at this point.

"I'm sorry, hun, I didn't understand that."

"I said 'where is everyone else?'."

"They're dancing."

"Well then why are we sitting here? Let's go!"

Angela tried to stand up but Hanzo pulled her back onto the stool. She whined a little when he did that and held her down so she couldn't stand back up.

"You're in no condition to start dancing, honey. Just sit down and drink your mimosa."

She rapped a whirlwind of Zurituutsch to him in protest, but he just chuckled and continued to hold her back from getting up. She sighed in defeat as she sat motionless for a while and sipped on her mimosa. After a few moments of silence, she looked over at Hanzo with dreamy eyes.

"I'll let you put it in my butt if you let me go dance."

"No."

" _Sssssscccchhhhhhheisse…._ "

 _ **Everywhere I go they be like  
**_ _ **Ooh, soul player  
**_ _ **Everywhere I go they be like  
**_ _ **Ooh, soul player  
**_ _ **Everywhere I go they be like  
**_ _ **Ooh, soul player  
**_ _ **Now, now, now  
**_ _ **Watch me break it down like  
**_ _ **24 karat, 24 karat magic  
**_ _ **What's that sound?  
**_ _ **24 karat, 24 karat magic  
**_ _ **Come on now  
**_ _ **24 karat, 24 karat magic  
**_ _ **Don't fight the feeling  
**_ _ **Invite the feeling  
**_ _ **Just put your pinky rings up to the moon**_

After about an hour and a half there, they all decided to leave and try to find a place that would sell them some food. They were all pretty far along in drunkenness by this stage. But there was another problem that they faced; Switzerland closed everything super early with few exception. Finding a dedicated food place at this hour was like finding a needle in a haystack when the haystack was 10 metres in all directions and the needle was the size of a hair strand and the same colour as the hay. Luckily though, Tomas informed them that his hostel was just around the corner and that there was food there that they could have, so they all decided to stop by his hostel to grab a bite. There wasn't a huge selection, but they saw some hot dogs and hot dog buns in the refrigerator so they pan fried them and had hot dogs to put some solid food in their stomachs and not just booze. They tried to be as quiet as they could while making the food and went outside when they were done to eat them so they could actually talk.

"This is probably the best night out I've had in a really, really long time." Andrew said with his mouth full.

"Last time I had a night this awesome was when I went down 6th Street back in Austin for the first time." Lena said.

"That wasn't with me, was it?"

"No, that was my very first time ever. That was long before I think you even came on the team."

Andrew nodded his head in understanding as he took another bite out of his hot dog.

"We don't ever do this since we're older, but doing this takes me back to my younger days when I'd do this all the time back in like, Tokyo or something." Hanzo said.

Angela was quiet as she nibbled on her food.

"I can't say I've done this before." Satya admitted, "At least, not at this level."

"Really?" Tomas asked.

Satya nodded her head.

"How are you liking it so far, then?"

"So far so good." Satya laughed.

"Hey, you guys down for one more place? It's not too far from here." Hanzo said.

"I don't know, bro. I'm pretty damn buzzed right now." Andrew admitted.

"You a lightweight, love?" Lena teased.

"Baby, you're way drunker than me, so shut your mouth."

"Awwww." she mocked.

"Only if it's one more place. I've had my fill of drink at this point as well." Satya admitted.

"I would be interested. What kind of place is it?" Tomas asked.

"It's a really chill bar. No loud music, no rowdy people. Just really chill. It's usually frequented by older people to give you an idea of the demographic. They have really good drinks and the bartenders are great. Prices are quite reasonable as well."

"I would like that." Tomas said.

Hanzo then looked at Angela.

"What about you, sweetheart? You down for one last place?" he asked as he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to him.

"Hm?" she hummed absentmindedly.

"Can you handle one more place?"

Angela looked at him and then back down again and nodded your head.

"Whatever you want, _liebling_."

"So...is that a yes?" Lena asked.

"Mm-hm."

They all looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. They were going, then. They finished up what they were eating and then after everyone was finished, they made their way to their final stop, which was about a 10 minute walk from the hostel, so it wasn't that far.

 _ **Girls  
**_ _ **What y'all tryin' to do?  
**_ _ **24 karat magic in the air  
**_ _ **Head to toe soul player  
**_ _ **Put your pinky rings up to the moon  
**_ _ **Girls  
**_ _ **What y'all tryin' to do?  
**_ _ **24 karat magic in the air  
**_ _ **Head to toe soul player  
**_ _ **24 karat  
**_ _ **Look out!**_

True to his word, their final bar was actually a really nice and chill place. There wasn't even music playing, but rather there were a couple of TVs playing BBC or something in the background; most of the noise was from people inside talking at normal volumes. It was a nice change of pace from the craziness that they had been up to all night previously. Hanzo caught up with one of the bartenders that he was friends with, introducing him to everyone in his group. They didn't stay there for very long, maybe about half an hour. They all had one small drink, had some conversation with the bartender and one another and then they had decided to call it a night. Satya decided to leave with Tomas since her hotel was really far away. After saying their goodbyes, Andrew, Lena, Hanzo and Angela also left the bar back to her house, which actually wasn't that far away from the bar. It was part of the reason why he frequented it so much, besides the fact that it had an older, more mature atmosphere and reasonable prices. The four of them stumbled into the main room without even turning on the lights and then they all collapsed onto the floor.

 _ **24 karat magic…**_

The sun pierced through the windows and into the main room of the house. Andrew was the first person to be awaken by the sun. He groaned as his eyes opened very slowly. He looked around and saw that Angela and Hanzo were only a couple metres away from them; they were sleeping in an awkward position. Andrew tried to get up but felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw that Lena was sprawled across him, pinning him down as dead weight. He let out a long breath and laid back down; he was too hung over to try to move her off of him.

"What a night..."


	7. Eve

AN: Finally got a new chapter written out. Sorry it took me so long; I was uninspired to write for this fic, to be completely honest. But I'm in Winterthur visiting family so I made my way down to a nearby coffee shop, ordered the largest, strongest cup they had and then plopped down in a chair and decided to write this chapter out. I was sitting here for almost 4 hours getting this done lol. It was a little difficult at first, but not too long into it, it became much easier and just flowed. Please enjoy!

* * *

Andrew let out a breath as he reached forward and wiped the accumulated steam off of the mirror. He had just finished showering and was getting ready to shave. He looked down at the shave gear that he had set out just before entering the shower; he had his tub of shave soap set out and blooming with his shave brush sitting in the sink, soaking. He drained the sink and then emptied the bloom water from his soap tub and loaded up his brush. After getting a good amount of lather built up, he rinsed the excess lather from the tub and then set it aside and went to lather up his face. He spent a good few minutes building a thick, creamy lather before setting the brush down and then picking up his straight razor and then going at it. He completed his first pass and then after partially rinsing off his face, went to lather up again. As he was, Lena sleepily made her way into the bathroom.

"Morning." Andrew said, not breaking concentration.

"Morning, babe." Lena yawned.

She made her way up to him and hugged him gently from behind.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm." she hummed, her face buried in his back.

"That's good." he mused as he painted to smooth out the lather.

Lena held onto him for a little longer before planting a few kisses on his back and then letting him go so that he could finish shaving.

"What's in store today?" Lena asked as she undressed so she could shower.

"Uh...well..." he started

He did a couple of strokes with the razor.

"I figured that since we didn't have a lot of time to do shopping…"

He moved to the other side of his face and did a few more strokes.

"That we'll spend today doing out last-minute shopping."

Lena turned the water on and let it run for a few moments so the hot water would come out. She looked at him via the mirror, her face bright.

"Really?"

Andrew looked back at her through the mirror and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Was that okay or did you want to do something else?"

Lena shook her head.

"No, actually, that's perfect, because I've been wanting to get my shopping in." she said as she got into the shower.

"Yeah, me too."

Andrew partially rinsed off his face and went for a third lather for a final against-the-grain pass.

"Hey babe, when you're done with that, could you bring me a towel?" Lena called from the shower.

"Kay."

He finished up his third pass and then rinsed off his face completely, feeling around for any rough spots. His face and neck now smooth as glass, he went to put on aftershave and then some balm before cleaning up and placing his shave gear into his dopp bag. He then walked over and grabbed a dry towel and then made his way to the shower.

"I'll just set it here." he said as he placed the towel on the bar just beside the shower door.

"Thanks love." she said.

She then popped her head out from the door before he turned around.

"Kisses, love!"

Andrew turned around and then made his way up to her and locked lips with her. Their tongues played around with each other before Andrew broke away, touching her cheek.

"Finish up and get ready." he told her.

Andrew then made his way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and heading downstairs. There, Angela and Hanzo were sitting at the table having a conversation about something random. Breakfast was already sitting on the table, untouched as they were waiting for everyone to be seated first.

" _Guete morge_." Andrew said as he made his way to the table.

Their attention turned to him when he said that.

"Good morning." Hanzo said.

"Can I just say how much I appreciate you saying that in _schwyzerdutsch_ and not _hochdeutsch_?" Angela laughed.

"I felt it only appropriate." Andrew chuckled as he took a seat next to her.

"Well I appreciate it. And your accent is also impeccable." she complimented.

"Aw, thanks Angie. You're making me blush." he chuckled.

"So what are you thinking of doing your last day here?" Hanzo asked.

Andrew turned his attention over to him.

"Well I was just talking to Lena about this a moment ago." he said.

"I was thinking that since we didn't have time to go shopping at all, that we'll spend today doing our last minute shopping." he added on, "That is, if that's okay with you guys to chauffeur us around town."

"We'd be more than happy to do that." Angela told him.

She then looked across at Hanzo.

"As long as you drop me off first, that is." she added on.

Andrew looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have to perform a coronary bypass surgery at the hospital, so I won't be joining you guys today." she said.

"Whaaaaat?"

"I know, I'm sorry." she said, "Assuming no complications though, I'll see you before you take off."

"Well, it's for a good reason, anyway." Andrew said, "But we'll at least see each other one more time."

It was then that Lena made her way downstairs and over to the table.

"Good morning, Lena." Hanzo said.

"Morning!"

"Good morning." Angela greeted.

Lena made her way over and sat next to Hanzo, looking at breakfast sitting in front of them. She licked her lips and then clapped her hands together, rubbing them back and forth.

"So...can we dig in?"

"Absolutely. Please." Angela said, motioning her to help herself.

"Don't mind if I do." Lena said before helping herself to some food.

At that point, everyone helped themselves to some food and began eating breakfast.

"So are we all going shopping today?" Lena asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but Angie's not coming with us." Andrew told her.

"What? Why?" Lena questioned, looking over at Angela.

"I have to perform surgery."

"What the fuck, Angie?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But as long as there's no complications, I'll see you one more time before you guys head home." Angela chuckled.

"Awwww, well alright. There'd better not be! If this is the last time I see you before we leave, I think I'll cry!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine. This isn't my first rodeo."

"Can you believe it's already been 3 weeks?" Andrew said.

"I know, the time went by so fast!" Angela exclaimed.

"You're telling me." Hanzo mused.

"I'm really sad that it's already passed. That's the only downside to having an amazing time; it flies by way too fast." Lena said.

The other three agreed with her assessment. They shared some light conversation about their time there as they finished up breakfast at a leisurely pace. After some time, Angela looked at her watch and then over at Hanzo.

" _Leibling…_ " she said.

He looked at her and then nodded his head.

"Alright. You two take you time, I have to drop of Angela at the hospital. We'll get going when I come back." Hanzo said.

Andrew and Lena let out an exasperated breath.

"Alright, fine…"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure I'll see you again before you leave."

Everyone stood up and then Andrew and Lena exchanged long hugs with Angela.

"If I don't see you again, thank you so much for letting us stay with you and showing us around. I had a really good time." Lena said.

"Oh, you're welcome. You two are always welcome here."

She then let her go and Andrew came in and gave her a hug as well.

"Thanks, Angie. I had a lot of fun seeing your stomping grounds. Go over and kick some ass in that surgery room, yeah?"

"Absolutely. You're welcome. Don't be a stranger here."

"Well, now you have to come down and visit us in Austin!" Lena exclaimed as Andrew let her go.

"Yeah, absolutely!" Andrew agreed.

"We absolutely intend to do that soon" Angela said.

"Good. Don't keep us waiting." Andrew chuckled.

"We'll try." Angela chuckled.

After exchanging goodbyes, Hanzo and Angela left off to the hospital, leaving Andrew and Lena alone in the house for a while. They finished up their breakfast and then headed back up to their room, where they packed everything up and cleaned up around the place. Lena headed back down to the dishes and clean around the kitchen while Andrew cleaned up the room and made it spotless. They were just finishing up as Hanzo came back.

"Wow, this place is really clean. Thanks, you two didn't have to do that." he told Lena.

"Nonsense!" she responded.

Andrew made his way downstairs with their bags in his hands and placed them at the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Hanzo said to him.

"Just about." Andrew said, "You ready, babe?"

"Yep!" Lena called out as she finished wiping down the counter and then went to throw the towel into the washroom.

Hanzo grabbed their bags and then went out to put them in the car. After making their last rounds, making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything, Andrew and Lena left the house and then got into the car.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Lena said.

"Yeah, me too." Andrew added on.

"I'm sure you two will be back again. You're always welcome here anytime."

"We'll try not to abuse that." Andrew chuckled.

Hanzo pulled out from the driveway and they were off. The conversation on the ride over was light and pleasant and often about what they wanted to shop for. Over the course of the day, they drifted from shopping centre to shopping centre and plenty of small stores in between. Once they were finished shopping, they all grabbed early dinner and reminisced about their time there as the time for them to be dropped off at the airport fast approached. Partway through their meal, Hanzo received a text on his phone.

"Oh, it's Angela."

"What did she say?" Lena asked excitedly.

"Just finished with surgery." Hanzo told her, "So she wants us to pick her up."

"Nice! I'm so glad we get to see her before we go!" Andrew said.

"Let's finish up and go nab her!" Lena said.

They finished up their food and then left the restaurant. They made their way over to the hospital to pick up Angela. When they got there, she was sitting outside, playing on her phone as she waited for them. THey drove up to the side and rolled the window down.

"Angie!" Lena exclaimed.

Angela looked up from her phone and then smiled at her.

"Hey." she said, "I told you that I'd see you one more time."

"Hop on in!"

Lena opened the door for her from the inside and then Angela made her way in, closing the door after she did. After that, it was off to the airport to drop Andrew and Lena off. The ride over to the airport was long because of traffic, but pleasant as everyone savoured every last moment with one another. Once they were at the airport, they pulled up to their terminal gate and then they all got out to say their last goodbyes to each other.

"Bye you two! Thanks so much for letting us stay and showing us around!" Lena said.

"You're welcome. Anytime." Angela replied.

"Now you two have to come to us." Andrew said.

"You know we will." Hanzo replied.

"And soon, too." Angela added on.

"We'll be looking forward to it!" Lena responded.

Andrew and Lena got their bags and then made their way into the terminal.

"Have a nice flight, you two!"

"Thanks!"

Hanzo and Angela watched as they disappeared into the terminal and then once they were out of sight, they got back into the car and headed back home. Angela let out a long breath, rubbing her temples.

"You doing alright, hun?" Hanzo asked her as he placed a hand on her leg.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted." she said, placing her hand on top of his.

"Well, when we get home, you can take a nice hot bath and then head to bed early." Hanzo chuckled.

"Sounds nice." Angela said, "But it'd be better if you joined me."

"Oooh."


	8. Wrapped Up

AN: I love Bruno Mars' new album. So much. That's all I wanted to say. Please enjoy!

* * *

Angela yawned as she took her glasses off and set them next to her laptop and rubbed her temples. She looked at the clock at the lower right portion of the screen and then let out a sigh as she closed the laptop and then leaned back in her chair. She had been typing away emails, patient notes and presentation notes for the past 5 hours pretty much nonstop. Her desk was messy with papers, binders and files scattered haphazardly. She looked at her nearly-empty coffee mug, staring at the cold, likely stale coffee inside. She reached out and grabbed the cup and then chugged down the rest of it, grimacing a little as it went down her throat. It most certainly was quite stale by this point and particles settled at the bottom, giving her a strong coffee aftertaste that was unpleasant. She stared out the window for a little, completely daydreaming before grabbing her Pixel XL on the table and turning off Mark Forster's 'TAPE' album that was playing softly out of the Bluetooth speakers in the room. She then tossed it back on the table and then got up, grabbing her mug and then heading to the kitchen to make herself a fresh cup of coffee. It was getting late now, but coffee just didn't have much of an effect for her anymore. At this point, she just drank it because she liked how it tasted. Along the way, she passed by the back slider door and saw Hanzo sitting outside in front of the fire pit, staring out at the lake with tea and mochi cakes on a tray with the fire pit at a medium setting. She stared at him as she got her coffee maker going and waited for it to brew. It finished brewing and after preparing her coffee, she made her way outside. When she opened the slider door, Hanzo turned around a moment and looked at her and then turned back to face the lake.

"Hey dear, what are you up to?" she asked him.

"Just enjoying the view." he replied.

Angela moved around the furniture and in front of Hanzo before turning around and then making herself comfortable in his lap. She leaned back into him, turning her head to the side and giving him a kiss before settling back in and taking a sip of her coffee. Hanzo, wrapped his arms around an arm around her waist, leaving the other free to grab his tea and mochi.

"How's everything coming along with work?" he asked her after a bout of silence.

"About as done as I can be." Angela told him, "But I give up for the night. I'm just too damn tired at this point."

"I'd bet you are." Hanzo said, "You were typing away for hours."

"Five, just about, _liebling_."

"Fuck that." Hanzo chuckled as he brought his tea cup up to his lips and took a sip.

"You're telling me…" Angela mumbled, taking another sip of her coffee.

They shared another few moments of silence before Angela broke it again.

"So are you looking forward to our trip to Austin tomorrow?"

"Ecstatic." Hanzo told her.

"That didn't sound too ecstatic." Angela chuckled.

"Sorry, hun. I'm just a little tired from today. I was shooting bows and lifting weights far more than any human being should."

"All for the good of the Olympics, _schatzli_."

"I guess."

Angela chuckled again, kissing his cheek when he said that. He turned his head to her and the two locked lips. Pulling away for breath, Hanzo's smiled at her softly as his eyes traveled periodically from her eyes to her lips and back again.

"So are you going to do the rest on the way over?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." she hummed, pecking him on the lips.

"Well at least you'll have something to do." he said.

"Bring a book, baby."

"I literally do not have the mental capacity to read for that long. I'd sooner pluck my eyes out and play ping-pong with them than read for fucking 16 hours straight." he told her, "Besides, I'll also be cramped up in those stupid tiny seats. You're nice and small but it's not as pleasant for me."

"That's not true. My legs get all crammed in because the seats are so close together."

"Alright, fair enough, but I'm bigger than you in every way so you might have your legs crammed in, unless we get a front aisle seat. Meanwhile, I'm crammed in every direction."

"Oh, quit your bitching, sweetheart."

"Just sayin'..." Hanzo muttered as he took another sip of his tea.

Angela giggled as she planted a few kisses on his cheek and neck before snuggling even more into him. They were silent for quite some time as they just sipped away at their drinks and enjoyed the view as well as being in each other's presence. For Angela, these were her favourite moments together; where they didn't really say much of anything, if at all. Just enjoying being in the other's presence. Hanzo, being quite an active man in his normal life, also enjoyed the silence as it was a break from his normal hectic day-to-day life. Anyone who said that the life of an Olympic athlete was just being picked and then showing up during the Olympics deserved a well-placed arrow in the throat, in his opinion. It was just such a huge slap in the face to him for the countless hours spent at the gym and archery range perfecting everything.

"Can you believe that it's been a year-and-a-half since Andrew and Lena were here?" Angela asked, breaking the silence.

It startled Hanzo a little, but he didn't jump or anything. He was just suddenly pulled from his thoughts. He turned his attention back to her before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I know." he said, "It feels like they were here just yesterday."

"Time just goes by too damn fast." Angela mused aloud.

Hanzo hummed in agreement as he turned his attention back out to the lake. It really had been a while and it really did feel like it was just a few days ago. But both of them had been so busy with their lives that the days flew by like minutes. And Andrew and Lena had also been really busy in their own lives as well, with Lena moving on to TV and movie gigs and into music part-time as a drummer in Andrew's own band project; the two were actually really into the HBO crime drama series Lena was starring in which was critically acclaimed and a second season already confirmed. Andrew was beginning to produce for much bigger acts and travelling around the world for his work. In one conversation, he said that he was travelling so much that he was forgetting what city he was in; he remember where he was and where he was going to, but he would lose where he was at the moment. He had stopped by and seen the couple while he was in Zurich but it was literally only for a few hours at most for a meal or coffee and most of the time, only with Hanzo. Nobody was getting any younger. Angela shifted around as she fished her phone out of her pocket, which was vibrating. When she got it out, she saw that it was Lena making a video call.

"It's Lena!" she exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for? Answer it." Hanzo said.

She fixed up her hair a little and then answered the call and then when it connected, the video feed showed Andrew and Lena laying in bed.

" _Hey guys!_ " Lena said.

"Hi, Lena!" Angela responded.

" _What are you two doing right now?_ " she asked.

"Just chilling the rest of the night away before we get on that fucking plane." Hanzo responded.

Lena laughed at that.

" _You sound just like Andrew._ " she said.

She then turned to Andrew and reached with her other hand and touched his cheek.

" _Ain't that right, babe?_ "

" _Whatever…_ "

" _Oh, don't mind him. He's just being a little sleepy-head sour-puss._ "

Andrew grumbled at that and turned his head a little away from her hand. Angela laughed a little at that. Andrew clearly didn't want to be awake at that moment.

"Did you two just wake up?" Angela asked.

" _Can you tell?_ " Lena chuckled.

"More or less." Angela responded, laughing a little.

" _So are you two ready to finally come to Austin to visit us?_ " she asked, " _We already have your room ready! I spent all day yesterday preparing it._ "

"Yeah, we're really excited to go visit you two." Angela replied.

"It's about damn time we finally have you two repay the favour." Hanzo joked.

Lena laughed at that.

" _I hear ya, big guy. We're more than happy to do so!_ " she responded.

"Can you believe it's been a year-and-a-half since you two were here?" Angela mused.

" _I know! It's been so long!_ " Lena responded.

The video and audio lagged for a moment before the connection stabilised again.

" _Andrew and I were just talking about that yesterday as we were getting your room set up. About how long it's been._ " she said, " _But it feels like it hasn't even been that long._ "

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that now." Hanzo said, "I mean, even though Andrew came to visit from time to time, it still feels like we haven't seen you two in person since you guys were here."

" _Well that's because every time I came to visit, it was like, just for an hour or so for coffee or lunch._ " Andrew said.

"Yeah, I know." Hanzo responded.

" _So what did you two do all day today?_ " Lena asked.

"Well, I pretty much spent all day cooped up in the house typing away at emails, patient charts and other boring work stuff." Angela told her.

" _Sounds exciting._ " Andrew joked.

"You have no idea." she replied.

Angela then turned and looked at Hanzo, waiting for him to answer.

"I was pretty much training at the gym all day." he responded.

" _The life of an athlete, eh?_ " Lena said.

"Pretty much."

The rest of the video call was spent sharing some light conversation about plans and suggestions for things to do. The call didn't last more than about 20 - 30 minutes. Once they hung up, Angela let out a breath and then placed her phone back into her lap and then rested her head against Hanzo's shoulder.

"Damn, _schatzli_ , I didn't realise how tired I was." she said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired myself."

She then lifted her head from his shoulder and then looked at her watch, which was actually a Garmin ForeRunner 735XT, before facing him again.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep. As much as we can, anyway. Not that we'll be getting a full eight."

"Yeah, you're right."

Angela reluctantly got up from him and then suddenly shivered as his lack of warmth made the cold Swiss air very apparent to her. Hanzo dusted himself off and then stood up as well, rolling his neck and hearing it crack a few times as a result. With that, they made their way inside. They cleaned up around the kitchen and dried off the dishes by hand; since they would be leaving immediately upon waking up, they didn't want to leave anything out. Afterward, they both headed upstairs, threw their clothes off and then jumped into bed quickly afterwards, laughing a little as they settled under the blankets.

"Damn, it's so cold I think shrunk to 1.5cm." Hanzo laughed.

"It's okay, I love you no matter how big or small you are."

"You'd better."

The two laughed again as they shifted around a little more to get as comfortable as they could, spooning each other tightly. They took a relaxing deep breath and then it wasn't long before they fell asleep. They were in for a long flight ahead of them.


End file.
